Eternidad
by SangoChama
Summary: El agotamiento de Koizumi ha empeorado últimamente y la Agencia decide cesarlo durante un tiempo de su trabajo como esper para que pueda recuperarse, sin embargo, Koizumi caerá en un pozo sin fondo del que será muy difícil salir. [Itsuki/Kyon] [Drama, Angst., Romance, Hurt/Comfort]
1. Capítulo 1: Colapso

**N/A:** Después de siglos desaparecida (no, no estaba muerta), vuelvo con carne fresca, o mejor dicho, con un nuevo fanfic de Itsukyon. Probablemente no me leerá nadie, ya que sé que han pasado muchos años (desde la serie de Haruhi y también desde que subo fanfics) y creo que debo ser la única fan de Itsukyon que queda sobre la faz de la Tierra, o al menos por estos lares. Pero si alguien me lee, bienvenido sea =)

Quería hacer un fanfic algo más oscuro y dramático, incluso tocando temas de salud mental (ansiedad y depresión sobre todo), así que para las únicas dos personas que quizá me lean, no esperéis mucho fluff y esas cosas que escribía cuando era joven e inocente, porque os voy a hacer sufrir un poquito ;)

 **Si leéis lo de "la conversación que mantuvieron Koizumi y Kyon la noche anterior" y no doy más explicaciones al respecto, bueno, es que antes de este capítulo tenía escrito otro (en realidad eran dos), pero los borré y dejé este como el primero porque se me ocurrió una idea totalmente distinta y esos dos capítulos ya no tenían sentido dentro del fanfic. La conversación era a través de Line (la app de mensajería), y era básicamente Koizumi humillando a Kyon con respecto a su "inmadurez" en algunos temas, casi como lo he escrito también en este capítulo.**

 _Disclaimer:_ Los personajes del anime Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu y la película Suzumiya Haruhi no Shoushitsu pertenecen a Nagaru Tanigawa.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** Colapso.

* * *

—¡Koizumi! ¡Rodea al shinjin y ataca su flanco derecho! ¡Con esta distribución debería bastarnos para derrotarlo!

Inmediatamente después, el esper se condensó en el típico orbe rojo en el que se transformaba para desplazarse más rápido y rodeó al último shinjin que quedaba en el espacio cerrado, posicionándose donde uno de sus compañeros le había indicado. Ningún esper había precisado jamás la instrucción de otro de sus compañeros en la lucha para saber lo que tenían que hacer, pero las normas en la Agencia habían cambiado hacía unos meses, cuando la actividad de los espacios cerrados se había disparado, y por consiguiente, la fuerza y el número de los gigantescos celestes.

Koizumi abandonó su forma orbital para adoptar de nuevo su cuerpo humano. Siempre le pareció interesante qué pensarían el resto de mortales si un día apareciera en mitad de la calle flotando en el aire así como si nada, a punto de lanzar uno de sus ataques a los que él graciosamente ponía nombre, justo como en ese preciso instante.

Aunque, obviamente, no se tenía permitido a sí mismo fantasear en aquellos momentos, y se obligó a sí mismo a centrarse al cien por cien en eliminar a la gigantesca masa azul que tenía delante de sus narices. No podía permitirse el lujo de flaquear o despistarse ni por un segundo en ese tipo de situaciones porque sabía que se jugaba la vida, o peor para él, la de sus compañeros. Pero se sentía inmensamente agotado, y eso también lo sabía muy bien, él y el resto de la Agencia.

Se movió rápido para lanzar el ataque más destructivo que pudo, y sonrió con satisfacción cuando comprobó que había rebanado parte del brazo derecho del shinjin. Por suerte, ahora la extremidad del gigante medía doscientos metros menos, y sus movimientos serían menos alcanzables y menos letales. Le hubiese gustado alcanzar con su ataque el kilométrico tronco del celeste, como solía hacer hace tiempo cuando su estado físico se lo permitía, pero ahora tenía que conformarse con esos pequeños logros. Por un momento se maldijo a sí mismo por no poder ejecutar correctamente el trabajo que le habían encomendado y defender a la humanidad como era debido.

A las pocas horas y con el shinjin medio fracturado, a Koizumi se le permitió tomar un ligero descanso de veinte minutos; otra de las nuevas normas de la Agencia. Aunque el esper consideraba que era una norma absurda que habían decidido para apiadarse de él por su lamentable estado de salud, y, a los cinco minutos, sintiéndose un inútil observando de brazos cruzados cómo los demás espers se encargaban de su trabajo, regresó a su posición, como ya había hecho en anteriores ocasiones y a pesar de las advertencias de algunos de sus compañeros. De todas formas, sabía perfectamente que tenía los días contados en la Agencia, aunque el pensarlo le hacía tener una sensación de pesadez y disgusto en su interior. Al fin y al cabo, él vivía gracias al generoso sueldo que recibía por su trabajo como esper. Sí, salvar el mundo también tenía un precio, aunque al principio le costó creerlo. Aun así, ¿de qué viviría si le despedían de la Agencia? Tendría que buscar un mísero trabajo de repartidor, o de cajero en una tienda Seven Eleven, donde le pagarían una miseria que no le llegaría para pagar todos los gastos del apartamento.

Un amargo pensamiento se cruzó por su mente de repente, y se quedó helado por unos instantes, en mitad de la batalla. No, no podía permitírselo. Antes prefería dormir en la calle que tener que volver a casa de sus padres. El solo hecho de pensar que tendría que volver a aguantar la indiferencia y arrogancia de su padre le provocaba náuseas. Sus hermanas mayores se habían independizado hace años, y no soportaría ver las miradas de desprecio de su padre los pocos días que coincidieran en casa. Miradas de desprecio por haber fracasado, como cuando de pequeño suspendía algún examen y su progenitor se pasaba días sin hablarle y le obligaba a estudiar cada vez más horas y más duramente, mirándole siempre con esa expresión estoica. Todo eso suponiendo que su padre le dejase entrar en casa después de tantos años.

Después de más de siete horas de batalla, el shinjin fue derrotado por un último golpe mortal de uno de los espers. El gigante de masa azul se deshizo ante la mirada de satisfacción de los demás, y, poco después, el espacio cerrado desapareció. Después de las felicitaciones y conversaciones pertinentes, Koizumi pudo marcharse a su casa. Esperaba poder dormir después de varios días, aunque fuese media hora, pero cuando miró su reloj de pulsera al entrar a su apartamento comprobó que ya no había tiempo para eso. Eran las siete de la mañana, y debía preparase para ir a clases.

Agotado, se sentó pesadamente en el borde de su cama, clavando los codos en sus piernas y tapándose la cara con las manos, masajeando sus ojos y sus sienes. La presión que recaía estos últimos meses sobre su pequeña existencia era mucha más de la que creía poder soportar, y sentía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro. No sabía qué iba a ser de su vida si la Agencia decidía prescindir de él, y tampoco sabía cómo iba a acabar si seguía más días forzando a su cuerpo hasta casi el límite, sin dormir y sin apenas comer. Estaba agotado física y mentalmente, y aunque esto no era nada nuevo para él, sí que era la primera vez que lo sentía con una intensidad tan abrumadora y alarmante.

El esper alzó la cabeza y deslizó sus dedos por su flequillo, ahora sucio por el sudor, para apartarlo de su cara. La verdad es que todo él acababa sucio y desaliñado al terminar su trabajo como esper, pero no le importaba en absoluto.

Después de los quince minutos que había estado sentado en la cama con la mirada perdida, se levantó y preparó ropa limpia. Ya en el baño, enfrente del espejo y apunto de bañarse, se preguntó qué pensaría de él la gente que tanto le admiraba si le viesen con el aspecto que tenía en ese momento: sudado, sucio y absolutamente demacrado, con el cuerpo lleno de hematomas y heridas, algunas de ellas eran algo más graves de lo normal y necesitaban ser curadas minuciosamente, por lo que pudo comprobar. Seguramente le mirarían con desprecio, con asco o con decepción; al fin y al cabo, ese no era el aspecto propio ni digno del estudiante de preparatoria perfecto. Pero él no era así, él sólo era un estudiante como todos los demás, o al menos, eso era lo que añoraba ser.

Pasó una media hora en la bañera para deshacerse de la suciedad y de los pensamientos que atormentaban su cabeza. Sus heridas escocían bajo el agua y sus moretones dolían al presionar ligeramente para limpiarse, pero en ese momento el dolor era lo último que quería sentir. Solo quería un momento de paz bajo el agua, solo un momento antes de volver a la cruda realidad otro día más, aunque últimamente el día y la noche le parecían iguales.

Otros quince minutos al salir de la bañera para arreglarse y quedar lo más "perfecto" posible fueron suficientes. Sólo esperaba que esa gasa de algodón que había tenido que colocar en su frente para cubrir una herida no llamase demasiado la atención. Aunque pensó que llamaría más la atención el aspecto de la herida que había bajo ella, de todas formas. También vendó otras heridas en diversas zonas de su cuerpo, pero por suerte esas no podían verse. Por eso el invierno era su estación favorita; aparte de porque le encantaba la nieve y el frío, las largas capas de ropa impedían mostrar las imperfecciones del personaje que tenía que interpretar.

Apenas le dio tiempo a desayunar, como de costumbre; un café bien cargado y una rebanada de pan de molde fue lo único que tomó antes de lavarse los dientes minuciosamente y salir de casa, a las ocho en punto.

De camino a la preparatoria, fue interrumpido en numerosas ocasiones por alumnos de la misma preparatoria y obligado a explicar, sin más remedio, la causa del vendaje de su frente, como él ya había presupuesto. Por suerte, siempre salía del paso con una explicación falsa y una sonrisa, también falsa. Sus admiradores eran increíblemente fáciles de convencer y complacer, y, aunque eso le facilitaba muchas cosas, no podía evitar sentirse cada vez más molesto por este hecho.

Se empezaba a cansar de tener perritos falderos a su alrededor; sus admiradores masculinos, aunque escasos, eran los que normalmente querían parecerse a él. Los más ambiciosos incluso hacían todo lo posible para ser como él. Sus admiradoras femeninas, sin embargo, suspiraban por él en secreto. Las más valientes se atrevían a pedirle una cita, normalmente sin éxito alguno, ya que Koizumi no podía permitírselo debido a su condición de esper. Estaba cansado de tener gente falsa a su alrededor. Gente falsa en lugar de amigos de verdad.

Al pensar aquello recordó a los miembros de la brigada, pero ni siquiera a ellos podía considerarlos amigos. Al fin y al cabo, la brigada sólo era un club extraescolar creado convenientemente para mantener aún más vigilada a la chica que en cualquier momento podría destruir el mundo. La "amistad", si se podía llamar así, entre los cinco integrantes del club, por consiguiente, también estaba convenientemente planeada. Todo era como una especie de contrato arreglado por terceros, aunque alguna de las partes implicadas ni siquiera se diese cuenta.

Al entrar en el edificio de la preparatoria divisó en la zona de taquillas a Kyon charlando animadamente con Taniguchi y Kunikida. Aunque los que parecían charlar animadamente eran los dos últimos, ya que Kyon se limitaba a fruncir el ceño y responder con frases cortas o sarcasmos. En cierta manera admiraba su espontaneidad y sencillez. Qué diferente era de él, siempre actuando acorde a su personaje y sin poder decir nunca lo que realmente pensaba.

Al sonar el timbre que avisaba del comienzo de las clases, Kyon se dio cuenta de la presencia del esper al desviar su mirada. Éste le saludó con una sonrisa y un leve movimiento de mano, pero el otro chico simplemente le miró con indiferencia, acomodándose la mochila en el hombro y dándose la vuelta, desapareciendo rápidamente de su vista.

Kyon normalmente era arisco, pero esa actitud desconcertó un poco a Koizumi. Hasta que segundos después recordó la causa de la actitud del otro. ¿Tanto malestar le había causado la conversación de anoche? Pensaba que había sido un simple comentario ingenioso y que ya lo había olvidado. Aunque tampoco se molestó en pensarlo por mucho tiempo, ya que se tuvo que apresurar para no llegar tarde a clase.

* * *

La tercera clase de la mañana no había hecho más que empezar y la monótona y calmada voz del profesor estaba enervando al esper por momentos, que no soportaba más la presión. La presión de tener que aguantar horas enteras de clase sin pestañear y simulando estar atento a la pizarra, después de haber estado días sin dormir y sin apenas comer. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de apoyar la cabeza sobre sus brazos y simplemente dormir plácidamente encima del pupitre, aunque fuese durante una sola clase, para despejar su mente, pero sabía que eso tendría consecuencias fatales para su persona si el profesor le descubría, así que tuvo que limitarse a rayar y garabatear su cuaderno con nerviosismo, simulando tomar apuntes, al menos para no quedarse dormido por el agotamiento.

Respiró aliviado cuando el timbre sonó una hora después, indicando el comienzo de la hora del almuerzo. Al menos no tendría que fingir que prestaba atención a otra clase, aunque fuese durante media hora. De todas formas, sentía que todo lo que explicaban en clase se lo sabía de sobra. Y, hablando de fingir, notó que su cuerpo se tensaba de nuevo cuando vio acercarse hacia su pupitre a varias compañeras de clase, las que siempre solían ir tras él, ya que se sentían privilegiadas por estar en su mismo aula. Llevaban sus respectivas cajas de bento entre las manos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, algo que a Koizumi siempre le sacaba de quicio. Todo se basaba siempre en la falsedad. Esa era la vida que había construido a su alrededor. Quizá se lo merecía, después de todo.

—Koizumi-san, ¿qué trajiste hoy para almorzar? ¿Quieres que almorcemos juntos?

—Y-yo hice mi omuraisu especial. Me levanté muy temprano para prepararlo… ¿T-te gustaría probar un poco?

—Koizumi-san, te veo más pálido de lo normal, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Hoy estás más serio que de costumbre, Koizumi-san, ¿hay algo que te preocupe?

Las incesantes demandas de atención de sus compañeras retumbaban en su cabeza como un molesto y perturbador zumbido, taladrando su cerebro. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo; tenía ganas de vomitar; tenía ganas de golpear a algo o a alguien; tenía ganas de saltar al vacío por la ventana de clase y ver su cráneo aplastado contra el cemento del patio. Incluso la última opción le parecía interesante ante el horrible sentimiento de angustia que invadía su interior. Su ansiedad aumentaba de forma alarmante por momentos; estaba a punto de explotar y el día no había hecho más que empezar. No aguantaba más. Corrió su silla hacia atrás y se levantó de su asiento de forma algo brusca, sobresaltando ligeramente a las chicas que se arremolinaban alrededor de su pupitre. Intentó poner la sonrisa más encantadora que pudo para poder escapar de ahí cuanto antes, antes de cometer cualquier estupidez.

Después de dejar satisfechas a sus compañeras con las excusas pertinentes, abandonó la clase con aparente calma, intentando no llamar la atención. Buscó el baño más alejado y aislado del edificio, en el último pasillo de la última planta, y cerró la puerta de éste tras de sí, encerrándose a su vez con llave en el último aseo de la fila, para asegurarse que nadie se percatase de ningún ruido. Sus manos temblaban descontroladamente y su respiración era agitada y entrecortada; le costaba respirar y se ahogaba por momentos.

Se veía en la urgida necesidad de descargar toda esa ansiedad acumulada si no quería explotar delante de alguien, y sin pensarlo demasiado, pegó un puñetazo a la pared con toda la fuerza que pudo, quebrando las baldosas que habían recibido el impacto. Golpeó en la misma zona varias veces sin cesar, hasta que la sangre que brotaba de sus nudillos le advirtió que era hora de parar. Quizá no había sido buena idea descargar la tensión de esa forma, pero de alguna manera se sentía algo más aliviado después de eso.

Salió del aseo con más calma después de varios minutos ordenando sus pensamientos e intentando convencerse a sí mismo de actuar con normalidad el resto de clases si no quería lamentarlo. Se acercó al lavabo y se limpió la sangre de las manos con agua fría; el escozor que le producía ese contacto del agua con las heridas de su mano derecha le resultaba agradable en cierta manera. Alzó la vista para comprobar que incluso las esquinas de los espejos estaban quebradas, denotando el abandono de esos baños en aquella parte del edificio.

Mientras miraba el espejo detenidamente, se topó con su propio reflejo. Una figura de un Koizumi aparentemente perfecto aparecía frente a él, mirándole con ojos cansados y acusadores; estático, inmóvil, con gesto severo. Parecía estar viendo a su padre reflejado en él mismo. Por un momento, llegó a asustarse de su propio reflejo, y sacudió la cabeza, desconcertado, lavándose repetidas veces la cara con agua helada después de aquella visión y dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la salida del baño, evitando mirar de nuevo a cualquier otro espejo.

Una intensa y dolorosa punzada en los nudillos le devolvió de nuevo a la realidad. Pensaba que el destrozo de la mano sería mucho menos grave después de lavarse la sangre, pero las heridas de los nudillos seguían siendo llamativas. Esa mezcla de rojo oscuro y morado sobre una piel medio pálida como la suya resultaba algo alarmante a la vista.

La ansiedad quiso apoderarse de él nuevamente al pensar en qué diría ahora para explicar semejante aberración, pero logró calmarse al comprobar que podía cubrirlo fácilmente estirando un poco la manga del jersey de lana que llevaba bajo la americana. Siempre podía decir que tenía las manos frías si alguien se percataba. Por eso le gustaba el invierno.

En cuanto salió del baño se escuchó el timbre que indicaba el final de la hora del almuerzo. Vaya, otro día que pasaba y tampoco comía nada a mediodía… De todas formas, ni siquiera había llevado almuerzo aquel día; cómo iba a preparar algo si apenas le quedaba tiempo para respirar. Menos mal que estaba más que acostumbrado.

* * *

Al entrar en el club de la brigada el panorama no fue muy diferente del resto de días, para variar.

—Ah, buenas tardes, Koizumi-kun. Enseguida te sirvo el té —Saludó Mikuru, con un tono suave.

—¡Bienvenido, Koizumi-kun! —Vociferó la líder detrás de la pantalla del ordenador principal, demasiado ocupada para dejar de teclear y con bastante más ánimo que el día de ayer, algo que el esper agradeció enormemente.

Ya estaba más que acostumbrado al silencio de Yuki, así que no le dio importancia cuando la chica alien no apartó la vista de su lectura. Sin embargo, mientras tomaba asiento, dirigió durante unos segundos la mirada hacia Kyon; el otro chico ni siquiera se había molestado en levantar la vista de su móvil cuando el esper entró por la puerta, y mucho menos se molestó en saludar, ni siquiera con su típico gruñido. Koizumi esperó alguna reacción por parte del otro, pero su expresión malhumorada se mantuvo en su sitio mientras golpeaba la pantalla de su móvil con rapidez. Por los movimientos de sus pulgares parecía estar jugando a algún juego.

El esper procuraba agradar y llevarse bien con todo el mundo, y le molestaba no lograr ese cometido con Kyon, no solo por el hecho de que pudiese afectar al papel que debía interpretar ante los demás, sino sobre todo por el daño que pudiese causar a la humanidad si Haruhi se percataba de que algo no iba bien entre ellos. Aunque, lamentablemente, ambos problemas estaban directamente ligados entre sí.

Cuando estuvo a punto de decirle algo, se sobresaltó al sentir la pequeña presencia de Mikuru a su lado, posando su taza de té sobre la mesa.

—Aquí tienes Koizumi-kun, espero que sea de tu agrado.

Estaba tan concentrado pensando lo que estaba a punto de decirle a Kyon, que la sigilosa presencia de la pelirroja le pilló desprevenido. Incluso se sonrojó ligeramente al querer mirar a la chica a la cara para devolverle la sonrisa y toparse con su voluminoso pecho, aunque fue un cortísimo lapso de tiempo que supo mantener bajo control. Ni siquiera Mikuru pareció percatarse de dónde se habían posado los ojos del esper durante ese lapso de segundos, ya que se dirigió de nuevo a sus quehaceres del club con normalidad.

Koizumi se pasó una mano por el flequillo con irritación y se maldijo a sí mismo después de aquello. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Desde cuando miraba antes al pecho de Mikuru que a su rostro? Más bien, ¿desde cuándo se atrevía a mirar al pecho de cualquier chica tan descaradamente? No podía dejar que la fatiga física y mental le jugasen esas malas pasadas o acabaría teniendo consecuencias fatales.

En el segundo en el que levantó la mirada de la mesa, pudo comprobar cómo Kyon desvió rápidamente su mirada hacia la pantalla de su dispositivo, carraspeó y se acomodó en su silla, fingiendo seguir jugando a lo que quiera que jugase antes. ¿Le había estado observando todo ese tiempo? Pero eso significaba que se había dado cuenta de su desliz con el busto de Mikuru hace unos segundos… No, no podía ser. Se rehusaba a pensar que alguien hubiese visto algo tan descarado por su parte.

Intentó calmar el nerviosismo que de nuevo intentaba apoderarse de él bebiendo un sorbo del delicioso té que preparaba Mikuru, algo que se había convertido casi en un ritual desde que entró a formar parte de la brigada. La angustia de su interior pareció disiparse en cuanto la cálida bebida invadió su interior, una sensación que duró más bien poco, ya que segundos después sintió su móvil vibrar. Creyó palidecer cuando pensó que se trataba de uno de sus superiores avisando de otro espacio cerrado, pero en cuanto desbloqueó el dispositivo se percató de que era un mensaje de Kyon a través de Line.

" **Kyon"**

" **Kyon":** ¿Qué talla de sujetador crees que usará Asahina? (15:31)

El esper quedó atónito después de leerlo. Definitivamente le habían pillado, y justo la persona que menos se esperaba. Levantó la vista y comprobó que Kyon le miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido mientras sostenía su móvil; a pesar de tener esa expresión, parecía estar disfrutando el momento.

Koizumi desvió la mirada con molestia y guardó de nuevo su smartphone en el bolsillo de su pantalón, pensando que era una pérdida de tiempo responder semejante grosería, aunque, a los pocos minutos, notó otra vibración, indicando un nuevo mensaje.

" **Kyon":** ¿No querías anoche que hablásemos de chicas y esas cosas? ¿O es que te da vergüenza de repente? Si no respondes siempre le puedo decir a Haruhi que acabo de ver cómo se te iba la mirada hacia el pecho de Asahina. Sí, ya sé que no me va a creer… En ese caso te puedo preguntar en voz alta cómo te has hecho esas heridas en los nudillos de la mano derecha, o en su defecto esa que tienes en la frente bajo esa gasa de algodón, ¿te parece? (15:34)

Koizumi estiró aún más la manga de su jersey y comprobó que su flequillo cubría bien el algodón de su frente al leer aquello, mirando con rabia al chico que tenía enfrente. Le estaba chantajeando en toda regla, y seguía sin entender porqué, aunque se imaginaba que era una especie de "venganza" por haberle humillado con aquel mensaje de ayer. Estaba claro que todo lo que tenía Kyon de astuto lo tenía de infantil, y lo que más rabia le daba es que tendría que ceder a sus estúpidos chantajes si no quería lamentarlo. De todas formas, estaba demasiado cansado como para ponerse a discutir por tonterías con una persona que cada vez toleraba menos. Aún así, intentó desviar de alguna manera el tema de conversación, algo que resultó inútil.

 **Koizumi Itsuki (tú):** Oh, vamos, ¿tanto herí tus sentimientos con aquella estúpida broma de anoche? No sabía que fueses tan rencoroso… (15:36)

" **Kyon":** …Respóndeme a lo que te he preguntado en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… (15:36)

La tos repentina de Kyon después de aquel último mensaje hizo al esper sobresaltarse, obligándole sin más remedio a responder a la dichosa pregunta con rapidez.

 **Koizumi Itsuki (tú):** …Una 90. (15:36)

" **Kyon":** ¿Estás ciego acaso? ¿No ves que es por lo menos una talla 100? No puedo creer que seas tan inepto con estas cosas. Al menos sabrás qué copa de sujetador es, ¿no? (15:37)

 **Koizumi Itsuki (tú):** Entonces entiendo que tú eres un experto en anatomía femenina, ¿o me equivoco? (15:37)

 **Koizumi Itsuki (tú):** No entiendo demasiado el tallaje de los sujetadores femeninos, es por eso que mis respuestas quizá no sean acertadas, sin embargo, me atrevería a decir que es una copa C. ¿Tú qué opinas? (15:38)

" **Kyon":** ¿Una C? ¿Cómo va a ser una C? ¿No te das cuenta de que es por lo menos una F? Realmente no tienes ni idea. (15:41)

Por el tiempo que se tomó en responder y por lo absurdo de su respuesta, el esper confirmó la completa ignorancia de Kyon en temas femeninos. Aún así, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, algo de lo que la líder se percató.

—Vaya, Koizumi-kun, parece que has encontrado algo con lo que entretenerte, ¿no es así? —Haruhi ni siquiera se molestó en despegar la vista de lo que le mantenía tan entretenida en la pantalla del ordenador.

—Ya lo creo, Suzumiya-san… —El esper miró directamente a Kyon, quien parecía haberse sobresaltado por la mirada del otro y desvió la suya propia hasta la pantalla de su móvil, avergonzado al comprobar que Koizumi le estaba humillando con su propio chantaje.

 **Koizumi Itsuki (tú):** Lamento informarte de que aunque Asahina-san tenga el pecho voluminoso, si usase una copa F, sus pechos serían más o menos del tamaño de una sandía pequeña. Algo que, como podrás comprobar, no es así, por mucho que a ti te gustase. Jajaja. (15:42)

El esper levantó la vista de nuevo para comprobar que la cara de Kyon era un cuadro indescriptible. Tuvo que aguantarse la risa esta vez, o llamaría demasiado la atención del resto.

 **Koizumi Itsuki (tú):** Vaya, parece que ahora soy yo el que tengo ventaja en la conversación… ¿No es así? La próxima vez que quieras chantajearme tendrás que conocer un poco más el tema del que estás hablando ;) Supongo que lo que comentabas respecto a lo de que Suzumiya-san se iba a enterar de mis heridas también era mentira, ¿o me equivoco? (15:46)

" **Kyon":** …Por supuesto que era mentira. A diferencia de ti yo al menos tengo personalidad y no soy ningún lameculos de Haruhi. (15:47)

 **Koizumi Itsuki (tú):** Y yo a diferencia de ti sé comportarme como una persona adulta y tengo más temas de conversación aparte de chicas y videojuegos. Pero bueno, supongo que conforme vayas madurando te darás cuenta de que no todo gira en torno a esos temas. Incluso puede que alguna chica se interese por ti, aunque lo veo bastante imposible. (15:50)

" **Kyon":** ¿Y de qué te sirven todas esas cualidades si ni siquiera sabes lo que es la empatía ni el afecto hacia los demás? No me extraña que no tengas amigos, eres despreciable. (15:51)

Al leer aquello Koizumi sintió una dolorosa punzada de realidad en el pecho. Hasta donde podía recordar, desde que era esper nunca nadie le había reprochado su comportamiento falso y guionizado hacia los demás. Aunque, pensándolo fríamente, supuso que sería porque los demás también eran falsos a su alrededor, recordando que él mismo había construido ese mundo de falsa amabilidad y resignación por su comportamiento y quizá también por su apariencia.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó de repente al escuchar el sonido de una silla corriéndose hacia atrás con brusquedad.

—¿Dónde te crees que vas? Faltan diez minutos para que termine la hora del club —Se escuchó a Haruhi, que levantó la cabeza por encima de la pantalla del ordenador, algo irritada pero sin su altanería característica.

—He… olvidado que tengo recados que hacer. Recados importantes —Respondió Kyon con rapidez—. Supongo que mañana me espera otro castigo —Añadió, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia al ver el ceño fruncido de la líder.

Parecía bastante despreocupado para sus costumbres, a la par que molesto. Antes de que la líder pudiese recriminarle, Kyon ya se había apresurado hacia la puerta y se había despedido con un vago movimiento de mano, cerrándola tras de sí. Haruhi clavó su mirada con irritación en la salida del aula durante unos segundos, pero no dijo nada más. Ella también parecía despreocupada, por lo que Koizumi pudo notar, pero eso le dejaba intranquilo. Quizá detrás de esa aparente despreocupación se avecinaba otro colosal espacio cerrado, así que no podía permitirse bajar la guardia.

Poco después de sorber el último trago de té con una creciente angustia en su interior, la pantalla de su móvil se iluminó, acertando a ver un nuevo mensaje de Mori-san. Apretó la mandíbula al leer que la joven mujer le esperaba cerca de la salida de la preparatoria, sin dar más detalles. Aunque Koizumi no necesitaba más detalles para saber de lo que se trataba. Comenzó a sentir un sudor frío en sus manos y en su frente, pero se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse.

—Vaya… Lo lamento mucho, Suzumiya-san, pero parece que hoy me requieren con antelación en mi trabajo de media jornada —Acertó a decir el esper, con la mayor firmeza posible y la sonrisa más encantadora que pudo falsear, levantándose de su asiento.

—Está bien, Koizumi-kun, el trabajo es lo primero, supongo…

El esper sintió una increíble presión en su pecho en ese instante. Si la líder no decía algo más tranquilizador, no sabría cómo salir de esa situación, y la charla con Mori-san era obligatoria y crucial para su futuro.

—…En fin, no te preocupes, Koizumi-kun. Supongo que puedo dar el club por finalizado —Comentó la líder con algo más de energía, levantándose de su asiento y estirándose—. Pero esto no puede seguir así. El próximo día comenzaremos a planificar actividades para primavera. ¡Y créeme que no serán simples visitas a parques para contemplar los cerezos!

—Jaja, estoy deseando saber con qué nos sorprenderás este año, Suzumiya-san —Respondió, algo más calmado ante la inesperada alegría de Haruhi—. …Si me disculpas, he de llegar a tiempo al trabajo…

—¡Por supuesto, Koizumi-kun! Tú al menos no te inventas excusas…

Koizumi sonrió torpemente ante esa respuesta, despidiéndose de las tres chicas de la brigada con un movimiento de mano y abandonando la sala con cierta inquietud.

Al salir del recinto de la preparatoria a la calle principal, miró a ambos lados. Como siempre, Arakawa había aparcado el coche en un lugar retirado de la preparatoria para no llamar la atención, así que se dirigió aleatoriamente hacia uno de los lados de la calle. Tras caminar unos minutos, encontró el coche negro y brillante aparcado en un pequeño parking semi-escondido. El esper tragó saliva antes de abrir la puerta trasera del impoluto coche. Una sonriente Mori Sonou se asomó nada más abrir, deslizándose hacia la izquierda en el amplio asiento trasero para que el esper pudiese tomar asiento a su lado.

—Buenas tardes, Koizumi-kun. ¿Cómo va todo? —La cálida voz de Mori, que en otras ocasiones le resultaba tranquilizadora, no le ayudaba mucho a calmar su angustia en ese instante.

El esper alzó la mirada y miró a Mori a los ojos con el ceño fruncido. Esta vez, como tantas otras, la joven mujer no llevaba puesto su típico atuendo de sirvienta. En su lugar, vestía un elegante y sobrio traje negro; chaqueta sobre una camisa blanca, falda hasta las rodillas y tacones medio planos. Tampoco llevaba el pelo recogido en dos coletas, sino que estaba suelto, sin ningún tipo de adorno. Sin duda, su imagen era mucho más madura y acorde a su edad con aquella indumentaria.

—Mori-san… Me conoces lo suficiente para saber que no me gustan los rodeos en este tipo de temas. Sé perfectamente el asunto que quieres tratar, y te agradecería que fueses directa al grano —El tono que empleó Koizumi sonó muy diferente del habitual. Había abandonado su faceta risueña y había dejado asomar ese lado que no quería ni debía mostrar a los demás, aunque sin dejar de lado sus modales. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba de Mori-san, a la que consideraba como su tercera hermana mayor. Ella era la única que se preocupaba por él en realidad.

La joven Mori sonrió con ternura. Le dolía en cierta manera ver al joven esper en ese estado.

Koizumi apretó su puño izquierdo con fuerza, que temblaba ligeramente sobre su pierna. Por primera vez sentía que no podía controlar sus emociones y que se iba a desmoronar de un momento a otro. Pero no podía, no delante de Mori-san, y se obligó a serenarse.

Mientras controlaba su respiración, sintió de repente algo cálido apoyarse sobre su puño apretado. Era la mano de Mori. Alzó la vista para comprobar que la joven le miraba con firmeza, con la convicción que flaqueaba en él en ese preciso momento.

—Koizumi-kun, has estado al borde del colapso en muchas ocasiones últimamente. No podemos permitir que esto siga ocurriendo. En la Agencia nos preocupamos por tu salud.

El esper dejó escapar una frívola y cansada risa al escucharlo.

—No me hagas reír, Mori-san. Ya no me creo el cuento de que los empleados son lo primero en la Agencia. Me lo creí con doce años, cuando me convertí en vuestro esclavo.

Mori dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Tardó unos segundos antes de responder.

—Yo me preocupo por tu salud. Me preocupo por ti, Itsuki Koizumi. ¿Te sirve eso para entrar en razón? —Respondió la joven, mirándole con seriedad, fijamente. Su mano, que antes estaba posada sobre el puño de Koizumi suavemente, ahora lo apretaba con firmeza.

El esper bajó la mirada, desolado.

—¿…Qué será de mí a partir de ahora? —Preguntó en un hilo de voz. Nunca antes se había escuchado a sí mismo titubear al hablar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero…

Mori dejó escapar una suave risa, y apretó aún más su mano sobre el puño del esper, que se había tensado.

—Koizumi-kun, existe vida más allá de la Agencia. Te costará al principio, pero estoy convencida de que lograrás adaptarte a tu nueva vida después de esta etapa.

El esper sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar esas palabras.

—Sabes que yo no tengo vida más allá de la Agencia, Mori-san…

—¿Y por qué no empiezas a construirla? La Agencia te roba la vida pero a la vez no puedes vivir sin ella. ¿No serán síntomas de un grave síndrome de Estocolmo? ―Mori rió, pero no era una risa maliciosa ni sarcástica, Koizumi la conocía perfectamente. Después de unos segundos, la mujer recuperó su semblante serio―. Sabes que yo puedo seguir ayudándote si me necesitas.

—No —Respondió Koizumi tajantemente—. No quiero daros problemas a ti o a Arakawa. Si ya no formo parte de la Agencia es mejor que no os involucre en mis asuntos.

—Koizumi, sabes que esto no es un "hasta nunca", si no un "hasta pronto", ¿verdad? Podemos volver a contratarte en la Agencia siempre y cuando tú te vuelvas a sentir preparado para ello —Mori le dedicó una sonrisa, antes de concluir—. Prométeme que te cuidarás mientras estés ausente en la Agencia. Que pensarás en ti, y que descansarás y te alimentarás como es debido…

Koizumi no pudo evitar reírse. Una carcajada sincera, algo a lo que Mori estaba poco acostumbrada.

—Me acabas de recordar a mi madre —Respondió sin parar de reír—. Aunque para mí siempre serás como mi otra hermana mayor…

Ambos permanecieron con una ligera sonrisa en la cara, pero no dijeron nada más después de aquello. Koizumi aprovechó para mirar por la ventanilla del vehículo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la limusina estaba en marcha, y parecía dirigirse a su casa.

En unos diez minutos llegaron al bloque de apartamentos del esper, que ahora al mirarlo se cuestionaba cuánto tiempo más le quedaría para seguir viviendo allí si no encontraba otro trabajo lo antes posible.

Se dispuso a salir del vehículo, pero Mori, que aún mantenía su mano sobre la del otro, la apretó con fuerza, impidiéndole marchar.

—Koizumi, prométemelo, por favor —Le dijo, mirándole fijamente.

—Mori-san… —El esper posó la mano que le quedaba libre encima de la de la joven mujer, haciendo una especie de tótem de manos—. Gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho por mí en estos años. De verdad.

—Joven Koizumi —Se escuchó al mayordomo y chofer Arakawa desde el asiento del piloto. Koizumi miró al frente, hacia el retrovisor, y se topó con la vieja mirada de Arakawa, oculta bajo unas pobladas cejas plateadas, que le despidió con una ligera reverencia. El esper se despidió de él de la misma forma.

Cuando salió del vehículo, se asomó al interior para dirigirse a la joven mujer, antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Mori-san… Llevo cuidando de mí mismo desde los doce años. Todo irá bien, te lo prometo —El esper le dedicó una sonrisa genuina antes de cerrar la puerta trasera del coche, aunque la ventanilla bajó pocos segundos después.

—Yo te prometo que seguiremos en contacto, ¿de acuerdo? —Mori le guiñó un ojo al esper, antes de cerrar de nuevo la ventanilla y reanudar la marcha.

Koizumi sintió un gran vacío mientras observaba al vehículo alejarse. En cuanto se hubo marchado, se dirigió a su bloque de pisos, a unos pocos pasos de donde el vehículo le había dejado. Subió los seis pisos hasta su casa, y, cuando abrió la puerta, el interior le pareció más lúgubre y solitario que nunca. Se sentía fuera de lugar incluso en su propia casa.

Una sensación extraña comenzó a invadirle, como de no pertenencia a ningún sitio. Y en realidad no iba tan desencaminado, ya que ahora la Agencia, el único lugar donde no necesitaba fingir para agradar a los demás y donde los demás no juzgaban su verdadera forma de ser, le había dado de lado. Ellos habían sido prácticamente como su segunda familia, le habían enseñado todo para convertirse en esper a la par que en una persona ejemplar. En tan solo ocho años había aprendido a valerse por sí mismo gracias a ellos.

Supuso que su papel en la brigada seguiría siendo el mismo, pero daba igual. Ahora y en estas circunstancias los miembros de la brigada le parecerían más extraños que nunca.

Le dio miedo pensar que ya no tenía a nadie a su alrededor en quien confiar. Ahora todos eran extraños.

Con la cabeza llena de un sinfín de pensamientos negativos, Koizumi no se dio cuenta de que se había hecho de noche hasta que se giró levemente hacia el lado de la ventana. Yacía tumbado sobre su cama, con el uniforme aún a medio quitar. Apenas se había deshecho de la americana y el jersey, ahora colgados en la percha de su habitación.

Encendió la luz verdosa que iluminaba la pantalla de su reloj de pulsera y ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando vio que eran las tres de la madrugada. Supuso que sería otra noche más sin dormir, aunque agradeció no haber gastado las horas anteriores luchando con gigantes hasta el agotamiento.


	2. Capítulo 2: Acercamiento

**Capítulo 2:** Acercamiento.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el esper despertó con una sensación de frío en los huesos y pesadez en el cuerpo. El sol no iluminaba su cuarto como había hecho estos días atrás, por el contrario, una tenue luz pasaba a través de la ventana. Aún con los ojos cerrados, supuso que estaba nublado.

Se tomó su tiempo para desperezarse y abrir los ojos lentamente. Se sentía terriblemente fatigado, y cuando terminó de despertarse, pudo comprobar porqué: había estado durmiendo destapado, con la única protección en el torso que le daba la camisa de su uniforme escolar, con la corbata medio desatada. Tenía síntomas de haberse resfriado. Con suerte, no parecía tan grave como para ser una gripe, o al menos eso esperaba.

Al incorporarse para levantarse de la cama, un agudo dolor de cabeza le atravesó las sienes. Se llevó la mano al lugar para masajearse mientras miraba el reloj de su mesilla de noche; las once y diez de la mañana. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero, para su propia sorpresa, ni siquiera le preocupó no haber ido a clase aquella mañana. Es más, por cómo se sentía, prefirió no hacerlo o esa vez el día sí que podría haber acabado mal, ya que una sensación de hundimiento comenzó a inundarle al recordar la conversación de ayer con Mori.

Medio dormido, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algún medicamento para calmar el punzante dolor en su cabeza. Aunque, mientras rebuscaba en los armarios de la cocina, recordó que las medicinas las guardaba en el último cajón de su mesita de noche, y se limitó a alcanzar un vaso y llenarlo con agua del grifo para trasladarlo a su cuarto. Se sentó pesadamente en el borde de la cama y sacó varias cajitas de pastillas del cajón de la mesita hasta que dio con la adecuada. Normalmente no le hacía falta buscar la caja de pastillas que tomaba para sus frecuentes dolores de cabeza y musculares, pero en ese instante no podía pensar con claridad.

Aquel medicamento resultaba casi mágico, ya que a los pocos minutos el esper sintió como el dolor de su sien comenzaba a desvanecerse, lo que le alivió enormemente. Sabía que no debía abusar de medicamentos tan fuertes, pero bastante tenía con el resfriado que empezaba a extenderse por su cuerpo y el extraño sentimiento de pesadumbre que lo atormentaba desde ayer.

Cuando el dolor se fue casi por completo, se levantó de nuevo y se dirigió al baño. Al mirarse al espejo, comprobó que su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear, pero ya ni siquiera le importaba. Le habían enseñado durante demasiado tiempo que su aspecto debía ser siempre impoluto e impecable de cara a los demás, y, por consiguiente, le costaba ver más allá de aquello, pero ahora que ya no estaba en la Agencia, supuso que podía dejar un poco de lado al Koizumi plástico y robótico. Aunque quizá fuese algo problemático estando con la líder de la brigada, pero de todas formas ya no era su problema.

Con su estado de salud, quizá bañarse no fuese lo más adecuado, pero decidió hacerlo, sobre todo para despejar su mente. De todas formas, el agua y el baño estaban aclimatados a una temperatura cálida. Una media hora después, cuando las yemas de sus dedos estuvieron completamente arrugadas, decidió que era hora de salir de la bañera. Sonrió cuando recordó que era lo que su madre siempre le decía, que no podía quedarse en la bañera una vez que sus yemas estuviesen arrugadas, aunque la razón por la que decidió salir fue para no empeorar su resfriado, más que nada. Es por eso que también decidió secarse bien y vestirse dentro del mismo baño, antes que exponerse al ambiente frío del exterior.

Tras el baño, el vacío en su estómago se hizo más persistente. Al recordar que era casi la hora del almuerzo, pensó en una suculenta comida japonesa; llenar la mesa de platos con sopa de miso, arroz, encurtidos, verduras y quizá algún pescado. Pero el malestar le recordó que quizá no era buena idea meterse más de una hora en la cocina para preparar algo que ni siquiera podría disfrutar completamente, así que comprobó que aún quedaba arroz en la arrocera y se sirvió una porción en un cuenco, espolvoreando unas pocas semillas de sésamo negro por encima. Aún le quedaron ganas para hervir un poco de agua y prepararse un té, y después de tenerlo todo listo, se dirigió a su habitación a comer.

No acostumbraba a comer en la cama, pero en aquellas circunstancias poco le importaba, además, le parecía más que conveniente. Con la taza de té en la mesilla de noche y el cuenco de arroz sobre el regazo, poco podía hacer más que mirar por la ventana, donde comprobó que comenzaba a llover tímidamente, mientras se llevaba una porción de arroz de los palillos a la boca. No pudo evitar volver a pensar en todo el asunto de la Agencia y en que pronto tendría que buscar otro trabajo a media jornada si no quería quedarse en la calle. La situación no parecía tan complicada como su mente le hacía creer, pero tenía una horrible sensación de angustia y desesperanza desde ayer, aunque quizá se prolongaba más atrás en el tiempo de lo que el esper creía.

Cuando los pensamientos casi comenzaron a angustiarle de nuevo, le sobresaltó el sonido de notificaciones que tenía guardado para el grupo de Line de la brigada. No le apetecía moverse, pero por suerte el móvil estaba sobre la mesilla, al lado de la taza de té, así que intercambió el lugar del móvil por el cuenco de arroz, y se dispuso a abrir la aplicación.

 **Brigada SOS: ¡Por un mundo sin aburrimiento! (5)**

 **Haruhi~dancho:** ¡Chicos! ¡No os olvidéis que hoy en la reunión del club discutiremos asuntos importantes, así que no faltéis! (12:31)

¿Cómo le diría ahora a la líder de la brigada que le era imposible asistir hoy? Y peor aún, ¿cómo se lo diría sin enfadarla? Normalmente la chica no se enfadaba con Koizumi tan fácilmente como con Kyon, por ejemplo, pero aún así tenía que ser precavido.

 **Koizumi Itsuki (tú):** Lo lamento mucho, Suzumiya-san, pero hoy me va a ser imposible asistir… Estoy en la cama con un resfriado, lamentablemente ^^U (12:31)

 **Haruhi~dancho:** ¿Qué? Pensaba que tu salud era de hierro Koizumi-kun, nunca habías faltado a ninguna reunión hasta ahora… (12:32)

Koizumi estremeció durante un instante y tragó saliva antes de responder.

 **Koizumi Itsuki (tú):** Jaja, agradezco que me consideres como una especie de superhéroe, pero todos los seres humanos tenemos nuestros límites, desafortunadamente ^^U (12:32)

 **Haruhi~dancho:** Es una lástima, contaba contigo para la reunión de esta tarde, pero no importa Koizumi-kun. ¡Espero que te recuperes pronto! Aunque tendré que poner a Kyon al cargo de secretario en tu lugar, y pasar de aprobado a suspenso en un día es muy peligroso para la brigada… (12:33)

" **Kyon":** Oye, que te estoy leyendo… (12:34)

Koizumi rió levemente después de aquella conversación, pero no volvieron a escribir nada más en toda la mañana. De una manera u otra, seguía sintiendo cierta presión por parte de la líder de la brigada. O quizá eran imaginaciones suyas y otra vez estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas a las cosas.

Su malestar empeoró levemente tras el almuerzo. No encontró las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse de la cama, así que decidió dormir un rato tras tomarse otro medicamento que encontró perdido en el desorden de su mesilla de noche. Cayó fulminado por el agotamiento unos pocos segundos después de acomodarse en la cama. No recordaba cuántos días llevaba sin dormir más de una hora de seguido, pero por momentos como ese agradecía enormemente el haber sido inhabilitado de su trabajo como esper.

En un momento dado, el repentino sonido del timbre de la puerta le sacó de su profundo sueño. Pensó por un instante en dejar que sonara y fingir que no estaba en casa, al fin y al cabo, no se encontraba con fuerzas ni ganas de levantarse de la cama, pero un extraño presentimiento de que quizá fuese Haruhi reclamando su ausencia y probablemente de mal humor le hizo saltar de la cama a pesar del dolor y correr por el pasillo para alcanzar la puerta de entrada, que abrió con demasiada efusividad, encontrándose a Kyon, que retrocedió por la impresión, aunque sin perder su expresión malhumorada.

—Apuesto a que no era yo a quien esperabas encontrar… —Señaló de forma algo monótona, arqueando la ceja.

El esper abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Lo cierto es que de todas las personas que imaginaba, Kyon era el que menos esperaba encontrarse. Y la verdad es que no le apetecía demasiado lidiar con él en ese momento, sobre todo después de lo sucedido los días anteriores.

—Oye, créeme que a mí tampoco me hace ninguna gracia estar aquí, pero Haruhi me ha obligado a traerte unas cosas, según ella "indispensables" para las próximas actividades de la brigada, ya sabes… —Kyon alzó la vista, que hasta ahora había mantenido en cualquier punto por debajo de la cara de Koizumi, y miró al esper de reojo. Sin duda, le parecía extraño verle con mascarilla y el pijama puesto—. …En fin, me voy. Que te sea leve.

Koizumi reaccionó ante el insensible comentario del otro, que le hizo cierta gracia.

—Disculpa el silencio, creo que la medicación aún me tiene algo aturdido. Por favor, entra. Eres bienvenido —El esper se percató de las bolsas que Kyon había dejado a sus pies y las dejó en el recibidor, dándole paso para que entrara en su casa. Como siempre, sus buenos modales le impedían hacer que Kyon se marchase sin más después de haberse molestado en llegar hasta su casa.

Kyon frunció aún más el ceño al escuchar la invitación del esper, aparentemente irritado.

—Escucha, Koizumi… —Soltó en un suspiro, apretándose el puente de la nariz—. Yo no te caigo bien, y tú a mí tampoco. Sabes que conmigo no necesitas aparentar amabilidad, sé perfectamente cómo eres en realidad, me lo has demostrado muchas veces… Como ayer, y el otro día, por ejemplo. Así que por favor, dejemos las cosas estar. Tú sigues con tu vida de falsedad y apariencias y yo con la mía, y nuestra única interacción será en el club de la brigada y sus actividades, y todos contentos, ¿de acuerdo? Hasta más ver, "compañero de brigada" —Después de lanzarle una mirada entre severa y juiciosa, se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero Koizumi fue más rápido, y en un arrebato agarró a Kyon con violencia del brazo, arrastrándolo hasta el recibidor de su casa y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Retiró la mascarilla de su cara con la otra mano y la dejó en su barbilla, antes de hablar.

—¿No entiendes… que nos tenemos que llevar bien aunque tú no quieras? ¿Que si Suzumiya-san ve que algo va mal entre nosotros puede… destruir lo que le plazca a su antojo? ¿Acaso quieres contemplar y ser partícipe de la destrucción del universo por tu… maldito comportamiento egoísta? —El esper estaba completamente fuera de sí. Hablaba de forma entrecortada y le costaba respirar con normalidad. Su aspecto era deplorable en aquel momento, y sus ojos desencajados hicieron que Kyon le tuviese miedo por primera vez desde que le conocía.

—¡S-suéltame, idiota! ¡La fiebre te hace delirar! —Kyon intentó zafarse del agarre, pero resultó inútil. Koizumi era mucho más fuerte que él incluso estando enfermo, y sus movimientos para intentar librarse sólo lograron que el esper le agarrase ambos brazos con más fuerza—. ¡Me haces daño, maldita sea! ¡Suéltame de una vez!

—¿Acaso… tienes miedo? —Los insistentes movimientos de Kyon por intentar escapar hacían que los nervios del esper aumentasen por momentos, y los detuvo bruscamente aprisionando el cuerpo del otro con fuerza contra la puerta de entrada, lastimando levemente su espalda y haciendo que Kyon soltase un quejido de dolor.

Acercó su cara, quedando a escasos milímetros de la del otro chico y haciendo que sus narices se rozasen. El agarre del esper era tembloroso pero firme, casi a la altura de los hombros. Una firmeza que le cortaba la circulación de los brazos a Kyon, que se quedó completamente paralizado, sin saber qué hacer. Nunca había visto un comportamiento parecido en Koizumi, y conociendo su verdadera personalidad detrás de esa sonrisa plástica incluso temía por su vida.

—Tú no sabes lo que es el miedo… —Susurró con tono lúgubre, tan cerca que Kyon pudo sentir su aliento cargado de medicamentos y el excesivo calor que desprendía el cuerpo del otro debido a la fiebre, que empezaba a agobiarle sobremanera. Koizumi se estaba comportando como un verdadero demente, y en un instante en que bajó la guardia, Kyon reaccionó y lo empujó, abriendo la puerta de entrada con nerviosismo para escapar de allí.

El esper, aturdido por el empujón, no se detuvo; aún mareado y sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, agarró a Kyon de la bufanda y tiró de ella hacia atrás con fuerza antes de que lograse salir de su casa. Cuando le tuvo cerca, le agarró nuevamente del brazo por la espalda, sin soltar aún la bufanda, que empezaba a dejar a Kyon sin respiración. Reuniendo toda la fuerza que pudo, Kyon se giró bruscamente, logrando zafarse del agarre del otro y le propinó un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que el esper tambalease y cayese al suelo. Una vez en el suelo, al verlo indefenso y con la rabia acumulada en ese momento, le propinó una patada en el vientre. Koizumi se retorció en el suelo, y en un momento de arrepentimiento, Kyon tuvo la necesidad de ayudarle, pero se lo negó a sí mismo y salió corriendo de casa del esper antes de que cometiese una locura, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un fuerte golpe.

El esper yacía en el suelo del recibidor, completamente dolorido debido a los recientes golpes y al malestar que ya sentía de antes. Su cabeza daba vueltas y se veía incapaz de levantarse en aquel momento, pero sabía que si se quedaba en el suelo toda la noche su estado actual empeoraría, así que simplemente decidió esperar. Después de un largo e interminable periodo de tiempo, se incorporó lentamente, y una vez en pie, el mareo que sentía se agravó aún más, tanto que tuvo que apresurarse al baño para vomitar. Lo poco que había logrado comer aquella mañana no le había servido para nada, aunque su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado.

Después de un rato sentado en el suelo del baño, se incorporó como pudo procurando no ver su lamentable estado reflejado en el espejo, y caminó como un zombi hacia su cuarto, tirándose en la cama en cuanto llegó a los pies de ésta.

¿Qué demonios había pasado hace un momento? ¿Había intentado… ahogar a Kyon en un momento de frustración y desesperación dentro de su cabeza? No, por supuesto que no, él no sería capaz de hacer algo así. ¿Cómo podía tan siquiera pensar en hacer daño a alguien? Pero, aunque no entrase dentro de sus planes, lo había hecho, había hecho daño a Kyon, él mismo se lo había dicho. Se había comportado como un psicópata delante de él y había huido aterrorizado. ¿Qué pasaría si el próximo día de clase le dijese algo a Haruhi? ¿Si le dijese que Koizumi, el alumno modélico y perfecto, su perrito faldero y segundo líder de la brigada, había intentado… matarle? No, sabía que Kyon no diría algo así, por el bien de la humanidad. Y si lo dijese, ¿quién le creería? Sería absurdo pensar algo así de alguien como Koizumi. Intentó calmarse pensando con algo de lógica, aunque fuese casi imposible en aquel momento.

Se sentía realmente patético y hundido. Se sentía el ser humano más despreciable sobre la faz de la Tierra. Con ese comportamiento no le extrañaba que toda su vida se basase en la falsedad y que nadie se interesase en conocerle de verdad. Ahora entendía las palabras de ayer de Kyon. De todas formas, no le extrañaba tener un comportamiento tan turbio, si nunca había tenido vida. Nunca había sido feliz. ¿Cómo podía pensar en tener empatía hacia los demás?

Se dio la vuelta en el colchón para quedar boca arriba y contempló el cielo nocturno desde la ventana, al lado de su cama. Le dolía la cara y el vientre, y todo el cuerpo en general. Sentía calor y frío a la vez, un mareo constante, y su boca sabía a bilis y a sangre. Era un auténtico monstruo. Quizá ni siquiera merecía vivir, aunque el suicidio siempre era lo último que pasaba por su cabeza.

Agotado física y mentalmente después de pasar horas cavilando, el sueño le venció a altas horas de la madrugada. Su cuerpo estaba tan acostumbrado que cada vez le costaba menos dormirse tan tarde. Antes de caer rendido, pensó por un instante que quizá, ya que su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado, debería buscar algún trabajo nocturno, aunque fue una locura pensada en aquel momento, de todas formas aún tenía fiebre.


End file.
